Delusive Black
by insaneAi
Summary: Ciel starts his new life as a student and on his first day encounters a young man dressed all in black, who seems to be warm to him. However, after having no one by his side for so long will Ciel be able to open his heart to this new person, and, is Sebastian trying to get closer to Ciel for the right reasons? Rated M for now, we'll see how it goes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hi. This is my first fanfic and I hope you give it a chance! I'll be making mistakes in publishing too, because I even took time to figure out how to upload a story. Anyway, enough babbling. I won't put myself as a character in it, as I believe it would be unfair to all the fans of Kuroshitsuji.

**Disclaimer: **I own neither Kuroshitsuji nor any of its characters.

* * *

A red car stopped before large gates. Its engine was quiet, having only the sound of crispy snow under crushed its tyres. From the front seat a woman of unique beauty with rich red lips removed her seat-belt and turned back. Her red sharp bangs softly pierced the air in circles and also faced the certain person at the back of the car.

- So, my dear Ciel, we're here. I'm sure you'll love your new life at this university. You mustn't forget to write me every month. Ciel?

A young man of perfect stance was facing the window and seemed somehow uninterested in everything around him. Perhaps after realising that his aunt was expecting a response from him, he slowly faced her, a deep blue eye cold to its core. People say that eyes are the windows into one's soul; however, this blue eye seems to have a thick cover blocking everyone from trying to have a peek into his soul.

- Yes, I'll be fine. – was all he said. Was there something else that Madam Red was waiting for him to say?

She sighed:

- Ciel, just don't forget to write me.

She leaned over to the back seat and kissed Ciel in the cheek. He didn't seem to appreciate it much, though neither did he seem to mind it. He got out of the car and took his suitcase. Just giving one glance to the driver he turned and walked towards the gates, and walked in as soon as the door was opened for him. Yes, I'll love it – he said to himself with irony.

Upon arrival he entered his room. Before closing his door he had a look into his corridor and did not see anyone. Hmm, strangely it's too quiet – he thought to himself. After locking his door and placing his large burgundy coloured suitcase in the corner he noticed there was an envelope under his door. After staring at it for few seconds he picked it up and read it:

"Hi rookie, we're having a dinner upstairs so if you're brave enough, come and join us!

Alois, your new friend."

Ciel glared at the letter for a while; how dare this so-called Alois mock him?! He was brave, and he would go to that damn dinner, he decided. He threw the letter in the bin and opened his suitcase and pulled out a stack of clothes. From them, in a messy manner, he took what he wanted. Now he was wearing a grey thin jumper and straight jeans. He kicked off the heavy boots he was wearing due to the frost outside and changed into light red converse shoes. Before leaving, as was always his habit, he looked at the mirror to examine his black eye patch. Yes, many girls didn't like him because of it, but nonetheless, many girls thought he looked exceptional, even mysterious. Well, he would never understand girls. For him this eye patch was a necessity. It also bore a great meaning to him, it was a mark of his history, a reminder that he can never give up, an omen of him hating the society. He was also a human, alright, but he never said he loved himself… He sighed again, and returned that cold tone into his blue eye and walked out of the door.

Upstairs, as he entered the dining hall he saw many young students just like him roaming about the place. The place itself looked majestic, the ceilings were high, the wooden tables looked cosy and welcoming, and there was plenty of room for everyone, for large groups, and even for lone wolves such as Ciel to sit somewhere isolated. There were groups of people sitting in between the long tables, groups in a line waiting to be served, and groups waiting to get their drinks from a fridge. Ciel knew at that very moment it would be hard for him to fit in any of them, in fact, he may never be able to do that, but who cares, he thought to himself. Not like he came here to socialise.

He got himself a piece of roast chicken together with white rice and green beans. After waiting in a line for few minutes he also got himself a blackcurrant juice. He sat at an empty table and decided to concentrate. He surely didn't forget the letter and its author's name and was worried that the guy might actually approach him whoever he was. As he was thinking of Alois, and cutting into his chicken a hand tapped on his table and by looking straight ahead Ciel saw a smiling face with two huge light blue eyes staring at him with amusement. Ciel didn't speak, and was simply waiting for the person in front of him to explain what he needed. However, the person in front of him didn't seem to understand that and soon got irritated by lack of interest in Ciel's eye.

- Are you blind or what? – his voice was playful, noted Ciel.

- My name is Alois. Alois Trancy. I'm a fresher just like you! And your name is? – Alois was now clearly expecting an answer from Ciel, his bright blonde bangs falling on one of his eyes.

- Ciel Phantomhive – was all he answered, and returned to his meal. For a second Alois's eyes turned miserable from being disregarded but he soon recovered and had his playful mask on again.

- Nice to meet you, Ciel. I'll grab myself food and will be right back with you.

That said, Alois hurried to the counter where the food selection was. After following him with his gaze, Ciel decided to look around and maybe memorise some faces. When he looked at the entrance of the hall he caught the sight of a group of young men, perhaps, they're in higher years than me, Ciel thought. In front of all of them was walking a lean young man, or a woman, Ciel could not decide because of the long silverish-white hair the person was wearing. They were even covering his/her eyes, though the profile of his/her jaw was visible and it seemed to have good proportions. Ciel decided it was a man after all, looking at what he was dressed up in – a black t-shirt with a strange print on it, a grey, warm-looking hoodie with the hood on, and grey slim pants over his long lean legs which had several buttons on the crotch. Following him was a man dressed up in black only. Slim black pants, black leather boots, and a loose black jumper, completed with a soft black scarf dangling slowly from his neck. It wasn't covering much, as his long white neck was clear to be seen, and following it Ciel looked at the face of the man. His raven black hair, long enough to be dancing softly under his jaw, was covering sides of his face. Still his impassive, marble white facial features were displayed. His jaw, lips, nose and forehead bore a perfect silhouette to them and Ciel felt heat in his cheeks as he realised that he was openly staring at every detail of the man's face. He certainly was tall and fit and he kept his hands in his pockets. Suddenly:

- What do you think you're doing?! – cried a feminine, wait, was it a feminine voice, wondered Ciel.

He looked in front of him and saw a figure, not as tall as the guy in black, but tall nonetheless. And what was catching his eye immediately was red. Too much of red. It immediately reminded him of something, no, someone. Madam Red.

After looking closer he saw long red hair with varying bangs, and bright green eyes staring at him under glasses. He was wearing a white shirt with a high neck, which also had several buttons going up to the base of his chin. Below that he was wearing quite slim red pants, and black boots.

- Who do you think you're staring at, I asked you? – Jeez, thought Ciel, what a girly voice.

- Did I do something wrong? – asked Ciel with an impassive voice.

- Huh? Did you do something wrong?! Well, firstly, kid, you're on our place, and secondly, don't stare so openly at my boyfriend!

My who, wondered Ciel.

- Grell, stop bugging him, we can sit wherever – came a male voice from somewhere.

The voice was male, and it also seemed to have a seductive tone into it that Ciel thought only he noticed. But seeing Grell, who already forgot about Ciel, and was smiling broadly at the direction from where the voice came from, holding his hands to his chest and twisting his body in a curvy fashion, Ciel realised he wasn't the only one who felt that natural seduction. Ciel was amazed at the part when he saw Grell fluttering his long eyelashes. Oh, this was enough, thought Ciel and turned to where Grell was trying to seduce someone.

- Mind if we sit here? – spoke the man in black already sitting on the table, giving Ciel the warmest of smiles.

* * *

Please review and thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to the few reviewers of my first chapter, I couldn't feel more happy when I read your words! Forgive my late update, and the randomness of the degrees I chose for our heroes. Here's the second chapter :pp**

* * *

- Uh, sure! – replied Ciel hastily after staring at the man for a few seconds. But the man had already averted his attention to his food, and when he heard Ciel's answer he simply regarded him with another smile.

Meanwhile Grell, who apparently got out of his "horny zombie" state, hurried to the man of black attire and cried:

- Sebastian, darling, I'll just grab myself a healthy orange and be back in a second, you won't have a chance to miss me!

To that, so-called Sebastian gave Grell a somehow malicious grin and said:

- Do as you wish, Grell.

Ciel was watching all of this having forgotten about his food and was amazed to see that Grell wasn't offended in the slightest by Sebastian's answer and hurried to the counter with food on his way blowing Sebastian a kiss. The moment Ciel tried to return his attention and maybe start talking to this Sebastian he was caught off guard by something quite sharp tracing the skin behind his ear. He obviously freaked out and covering his ear with his hand immediately faced his right. The first thing he saw was a wide grin, a very wide grin.

- What the hell?! – exclaimed Ciel. Sebastian only seemed to have lifted his gaze for a second still resuming to eat in a proper manner.

- Don't be scared, young man! I just saw that too much hair was covering your face so I moved some of it behind your ear. You can call me the Undertaker, by the way! – The grin from beneath the man's hood didn't falter even for a second.

"The Undertaker"?! What kind of a name is that, thought Ciel.

- That's not my name, but I prefer to be called that – said the man as if reading Ciel's thoughts, and his grin widened even more, as if from realisation that he guessed Ciel's thoughts right.

- Uh, I'm Ciel, first year – blurted out Ciel, a little nervous because he felt that the Undertaker wasn't the only one at this table anticipating his answer, Sebastian seemed to have stopped moving his cutlery the moment Ciel started on his answer.

Ciel, still wary of the man in hoodie, calmed down and lowering his hand, moved a bit further to the left on his seat still wondering what was the sharp object the Undertaker used 'to move some of his hair'.

During this commotion Alois appeared with his tray full of food of which he took himself quite a lot, and sat beside Sebastian. Sebastian again shortly regarded Alois with a glance and returned to his food, and Ciel decided that he would finally do the same. But Alois didn't seem all into his food after all:

- Haha, Ciel, you've already made friends! – Alois regarded the dark figure beside him and the Undertaker who was beside Ciel. Perhaps he wasn't as reserved as Ciel because he immediately started asking their names and what they were studying, and in a tone which was rather demanding. I guess his parents spoiled him well, thought Ciel.

- I'm Sebastian Michaelis, on my second year for History. And this is the Undertaker, which he prefers to call himself, and he does his second year for Robotics. – he does History?! was Ciel's thought at that moment.

Alois was rather surprised with the Undertaker's choice:

- Why do you do that? – he asked facing him.

Undertaker's wide grin emerged again on his face and under his hood he answered:

- I like it, and I have my own plans in that area. Isn't it marvellous to learn the origins of Cybernetics and perhaps invent a robot that will be able to replace human species? Would you like to be my test subject for my upcoming assignment? – Undertaker's smile never faltered, but Alois's face slowly started showing wariness towards this man. I was freaked out by his words too, but quickly recovered when I saw a knowing smile on Sebastian's face. This bastard, Undertaker, must be doing this to everyone who dares to question his choice of profession, guessed Ciel.

- Uh, no, thanks – muttered Alois.

- And what is your name? – spoke Sebastian to the blonde freshman.

- Alois Trancy, glad to meet you! A fresher for Film, Theatre and Television. And this is Ciel, and he does… wait, Ciel what do you do?

Ciel suddenly realised that all eyes around the table were on him, and one pair of them was staring at him rather much expectantly.

- It's History. I do History. – he faced Sebastian who smiled at him.

At that moment Grell appeared waltzing with his tray of apparently healthy food consisting of a cupcake with a pink icing and a cup of coffee. He immediately sat by Sebastian and snuggled to him. Sebastian sighed and asked why Grell took so long.

- Oh, Sebastian, you missed me! Don't worry, sweetie, I just met Will and I had to chat to him. – Ciel hardly believed that someone would be craving to chat to this guy.

- No, Grell, I asked because we are finishing and are going back to our rooms.

Ciel looked at him with a slight protest in his face which he couldn't hide in time, and Sebastian caught it in time, and returned him an apologetic smile:

- I'll see you again.

Ciel's face showed that he didn't understand how Sebastian would see exactly him again.

- We both do History, remember? If you need help with any of your workload, you can find me in Block C, Flat 9.

Ciel flushed a little for forgetting that they are on the same course, and would simply be in different years. He gave him a smile he rehearsed for the moments of need, and he rehearsed it well as it looked extremely sweet. In reality Ciel never smiled, he never had the need to, or a reason to. He simply regarded it as an unnecessary piece of facial mimics.

- It was nice to meet you, Ciel. I'm looking forward to our next encounter – said the Undertaker of whom Ciel almost forgot, and he waved his hand at both boys.

The moment Ciel looked closer at the man's hand he finally saw what the sharp object he used. Ciel's face immediately took the expression of horror, and he only heard the man with the white long hair giggle. And the final scene he caught the glimpse of was Grell trying to carry his supper back to his room, trying hard not to spill the hot coffee.

- Well, we already met new people… - started Ciel facing Alois, but saw that the blonde was staring somewhere else. Following his gaze Ciel saw a man eating alone at a far end table. His hair was black, and his face was pale. Under the shield of glasses, sat a very composed expression. And strangely enough this man also seemed attracted to black colour in his outfit.

- Yes, we did. Let's go – came Alois's voice who was already putting away his tray.

Ciel was lying on his bed, thinking. He couldn't sleep, not that this was strange as he never slept early. He lost his childhood too early. To be perfectly exact, after the loss of his parents he was never a child. Madam Red always tried her best to return a carefree smile to his face, but all she did was futile. He did appreciate it in a way, and sometimes used the rehearsed smile of his to ease her worries.

What am I supposed to think of his words, thought Ciel… Ah, fuck it, I'll go have a walk, he said to himself and after putting his grey pyjama pants, his warm coat and a pair of warm boots on, he went out not bothering to lock his door.

The moment he stepped out of the main door of the Block B, he was slapped in the face by the freezing wind howling among the buildings. As he remembered there was a winter gazebo somewhere in the big garden. He walked among the buildings and found the garden. At this time of the year it didn't lose any of its majestic look. The crispy snow covered the ground and the plants all around. But the main beauty was the circle pond, which was frozen at the surface, but completed the picture nonetheless. When he approached the gazebo, he noticed that there were few people inside. He immediately thought of turning back and leaving, feeling very disappointed that he can't enjoy his own company at a place as beautiful as this, but was stopped by the call of his name by a very familiar voice:

- Ciel, is that you? Having an evening stroll? Come inside!

Having his back to the gazebo Ciel sighed. Didn't he have the chance of escaping by pretending not to be Ciel? He turned around with a slight smile and walked over to the place where he was being invited. Inside, under the dim light of candles, he waved to the Undertaker who now didn't have his hood on and one could almost clearly see the fine features of his relaxed face. His messy fringe was also pinned up so his high forehead gave a good contrast to his eyes. Ciel still couldn't discern the colour of those because of the dark. In his hand the Undertaker was holding a cup of something hot, and he himself was covered in his long black fur coat, his legs resting on the bench of the gazebo.

- Let me introduce you to two friends of mine! – And with the never ending playfulness in his voice, he motioned to the other side of the gazebo.

The moment Ciel looked there he flushed deeply, thankfully, under the dark it won't be seen, he thought immediately afterwards, but abandoned this hope when he heard the Undertaker giggle again. On the bench in front of him sat a man in a relaxed form as well. But the main feature of the scene was a girl with an open jacket, which was revealing quite a lot, sitting on the guy's crotch and looking at Ciel as if absolutely nothing was wrong with her pose.

- This is Lau and his Ranmao. They both do Food and Nutritional Science. – came Undertaker's voice with yet another giggle.

- Uh, glad to meet you. I'm Ciel, a fresher for History.

- Ah, Ciel. Pleasure to meet you; hope you'll enjoy your first year! Ranmao, love, say hi to the young man.

- Hi. – said Ranmao curtly.

- Yeah, I will. – said Ciel.

- By the way, that's our flat over there. – motioned the Undertaker, and Ciel looked the way he was shown.

There he saw a row of windows with their lights off. But one the windows seemed open, and from that window he spotted a pair of glowing crimson eyes staring out into the dark. He couldn't make out who the bearer of those intent eyes was. Ciel felt a chill run down his body.

* * *

**Oh, and Merry Christmas and Happy upcoming New Year! I'm of course deemed to spend the New Year's Eve alone, but oh well...**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter got published incredibly fast :D that's due to amazing reviews of Promocat, xCielx3 and Sam - you make me happy guys; also to the huge amount of energy drinks that I happened to buy few days back and a depression of not being ready for upcoming Jan test... Oh, and I haven't got a slightest idea about what cats are like, but Sebastian forced me. I'm a dog-person :p forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji and its characters.**

* * *

- Ciel?...Ciel!

Ciel felt something warm and smooth stroking the skin of his neck. He started enjoying that and slowly started getting back to reality.

- Mmm, Se-

He opened his eyes in an instant and made out a catlike creature in front of him. He quickly jerked backwards and finally saw Ranmao gazing at him with a question in her golden eyes, her thick bangs slowly drifting in the wind.

- Enough, sweet Ranmao. Come back. – came out Lau's relaxed, sugar-glazed voice. Ranmao without a second thought slid back into Lau's arms.

- What happened to me? – asked Ciel, still breathing hard and looking in the direction of the window where he saw the crimson eyes, but now they were gone.

- Oh, that… - started explaining Undertaker. – That's Sebastian's cat. We were pretty much like you when we looked at its eyes first.

- What? How can you be affected by a cat's stare? – Ciel found it impossible to believe in. He was never a cat-person, but this much he knew for sure – pets affecting humans with their stare is a myth.

- Well, why? – this time Lau. – For example, wouldn't you be affected by the gaze of my adorable Ranmao. What do you think, Ranmao?

To that Ranmao, as if from an order, looked Lau in the eyes with her emotionless expression. The Undertaker only giggled again after having a sip of whatever he was drinking. He faced Ciel and said:

- It's strange, isn't it? With time you'll find out more strange things about Sebastian Michaelis.

The group went to their rooms, and so did Ciel. Strange things about Sebastian Michaelis, were the last words Ciel mused over in his head that night; the sound of Sebastian's name sounding strangely sweet on his tongue.

The next morning, which was Saturday, Ciel woke up too early. That was unusual given that he slept late last night, but since he met Sebastian things didn't seem to go completely normal anymore. He decided not ponder on this too much. He quietly complied with the sleep deprivation and dragged himself to the common bathroom with his toiletries. He looked at himself in the mirror and noticed that his face was slightly paler. He didn't really mind it because he had a weird taste of beauty – he liked pale skin colour, thin, grey-ish lips. So being quite satisfied with his appearance he went on to brush his teeth. He froze where he stood when he heard strange sounds outside the bathroom window. He didn't like risking like this, so with his toothbrush still sticking out of his mouth he proceeded to check what was outside the window. It was still dark outside, as it was a winter dawn. Upon looking closer he saw a cat trying to get in, and as he ironically thought, after letting it in, the animal had red eyes. Damn you Sebastian, and your pets, Ciel muttered under his breath.

Later upon dressing up and when people of his flat finally started waking up, he decided to take the cat back to its owner. Well, yes, it was too early, and it was most likely that Sebastian was still in bed, but it would be pleasant to see the bastard try and compose himself to open the door. With a smirk on his face he grabbed the cat, which didn't seem to mind Ciel's company, and headed to the room he knew belonged to the man with a liking towards black clothes.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Ciel was waiting patiently, readily anticipating Sebastian's hoarse morning voice to sluggishly say something like: "Give me 2 minutes…", he smirked at the thought. Honestly, why am in such an asshole mood today, he mused to himself.

Before he could answer, the door was opened, and there stood Sebastian. However, his look didn't in any way indicate that he woke up anytime recently, in contrary, he was well dressed up for something. While Ciel was eyeing his whole outfit, Sebastian bore a patient expression and waited for Ciel to finish his evaluation and hand the cat back, which he immediately recognised.

- Uh, your cat…

- Right, I apologise. Bonita has a funny habit of roaming about other blocks.

"Bonita"?! No, Ciel definitely wasn't a cat-person. He handed the fluffy thing back and was about to take his leave, but inside he was burning to find out more about this guy.

- So, you prefer cats over dogs? – managed to ask Ciel. Yes, Phantomhive, a genius question, he said to himself sarcastically.

However, Sebastian didn't seem to regard the question as silly, and answered it quite sincerely:

- I'm afraid I'm more suited for cats, and in fact, they are the only creatures I can live with in harmony. While I find dogs overly hyper, demanding and naughty.

Ciel stared at him for a while, and his reply took the form of:

- Woof!

A smile slowly evolved on Sebastian's lips which replaced the initial surprise, and the smile also spread to his clear crimson eyes. Not taking it off, he asked:

- Ciel, have you signed up for any sports?

- Me? Um, no. I didn't know I was supposed to.

He heard Sebastian chuckle softly to that, and after he grabbed a bag, he closed his door and joined Ciel.

- Then come with me, you might like it.

- Which sport are you going to?

- Fencing.

And he didn't say anything except that, but his face was lit up with an amused smile, for he knew – Ciel never did fencing before and it would be interesting to see him try it. And Ciel knew that sad fact too.

Only then, walking slightly behind this good looking and well-built man, he paid attention to what exactly Sebastian was wearing. White? Ciel was shocked for a while to see such difference; Sebastian had breeches on which ended just below his knees, high socks, a protective jacket with a strap between his legs, and sports shoes. He was carrying his glove and his mask in his hands. All of it was white and fitting, and Ciel couldn't help but note how the colour gave an immense contrast to his raven-black hair which was messily, still neatly dangling on the sides of his face while he was walking. His face was focused, and even seemed as if he was planning something complicated.

Ciel caught up to him.

- Where is the audience supposed to stand?

- Huh? Ciel, you won't be an audience. We'll find you a kit – Ciel couldn't miss how intensely Sebastian looked him straight in the eye, and the crimson gleam of those got itself carved in Ciel's visual memory.

- What? But I've never…

Sebastian simply ignored him and walked into the doors of the university gym and went straight into a big gym hall. There were other young men dressed up similarly who were waiting for Sebastian. After they talked for few minutes, Ciel was called to them. And that's how Ciel found himself admitted into their team as a beginner. He was given a kit, but one thing the guys didn't think of was that Ciel had no idea how to put these clothes on. He was obviously very embarrassed even though he was alone in the changing room, because it meant that he would have to go back to the gym hall with perhaps a gear for his head on his crotch. Just when he was despairing he heard someone enter the changing room and he struggled to remove everything he managed to put on in fear of having gotten it wrong.

- Do you need help with that? – asked a familiar smooth voice. Ciel turned around and saw Sebastian standing in the passage between the lockers. Some of his hair was sticking to his forehead because of sweat. They've already started, wondered Ciel.

- Yeah, I think I do.

Without another word he moved towards Ciel in a swift move.

- I believe you should remove your own clothes, otherwise you'll feel very hot.

Ciel complied, and reluctantly started pulling off his jumper. He wasn't comfortable with the idea of undressing in front of Sebastian; he didn't welcome the prospect of this guy with perfectly toned body of a god evaluating Ciel's shapes.

- Ciel, you're awfully slow. This way you'll skip the whole session – said Sebastian with another soft chuckle. However, this time his face bore a barely noticeable mocking tone, which quickly disappeared before Ciel could spot it.

After hearing that, Ciel sped up and left only his inner t-shirt and boxers on. Sebastian certainly did look at Ciel's appearance with certain interest but displayed none to Ciel's eye. He quickly picked up the socks and ordered Ciel to put them on. Ciel managed the task quite sloppily, and Sebastian tsk-tsk-ed at the boy's effort and knelt before him. His long black bangs fell softly in front of his face, not yet managing to cover the fine lines of his pale features, and showing a little bit of his smile to Ciel. He put his index and third fingers inside the right sock so that those fingers touched Ciel's delicate velvety skin, and securing the grip with his thumbs, pulled the sock upwards. His fingers traced Ciel's skin, and the boy felt an ecstatic electricity rush up to his abdomen. Sebastian proceeded to do the same with the other sock, and this sent another sweet electric shock through the younger male's body. He tried hard not to display any of it, as his pride was still up high, however little did he know of how sharp Sebastian's eyes were. Next the older male put the breeches on the beginner, slowly stroking Ciel's skin upwards from his knees to his cheeks, leaving every part he touched wanting more from Sebastian's skilful hands. Ciel struggled to keep in an elated moan. Sebastian buttoned it on the front, having a tiny, but powerful for Ciel, contact with the boy's crotch. Luckily for him Sebastian got up and didn't seem to pay attention at the bulge that started forming under the boy's pants. Then Sebastian quickly put the rest of the gear on, and handed Ciel his mask and a glove.

- You're ready, I'll be waiting at the hall – Sebastian's tone was calm. He didn't smile, but his eyes had a glint of some hidden sensation. Ciel could never read it, especially not in the state he was in at the moment. He nodded as well as he could.

Sebastian left as swiftly as he had appeared and after a few minutes of collecting himself, Ciel hurried out of the place, only one word escaping his half-smiling lips: "Bastard".

* * *

**I hope you liked it, and please review. I promise that tomorrow is the day when I'll start studying seriously!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is a bit short, but trust me, interesting things will come up in the next one! A big thank you to all the awesome reviews as they inspire me to write! On to the chapter then!**

**Oh right, I do not own any of the characters of Kuroshitsuji, bla bla bla.**

* * *

As many talents Ciel might have had, it was hard for him to grasp this sport from the first try. He learned the moves, the steps to attack and back away, but he was touchéd by Sebastian too many times, every time letting out an annoyed grunt. Though hardly anyone could notice that under Sebastian's metal mask a grin was dancing every time Ciel did that. An interested onlooker would, nonetheless, spot that both males were full of grace during their duels: Sebastian in his skillful lunges and swift practiced steps; Ciel in his hasty but smooth retreats and untimely but brave attacks. When they were done with practicing, they both removed their masks and Ciel couldn't help but focus his gaze on the droplets of sweat now very evident on Sebastian's forehead, which slowly traveled down his neck and disappeared behind his clothing. His raven hair was messy, but that didn't make him look less attractive, thought Ciel. After catching himself on the opinion that Sebastian was attractive for his liking, he averted his eyes and hurriedly took off his gloves.

- You've done pretty well!

- Yes, not bad for his first time – came a stern voice from behind Ciel. Both Ciel and Sebastian looked up to see the bearer of the comment, Sebastian having an ice-cold expression on his face.

- My name is Claude Faustus, and you may not know but I'm in the same degree as you, on my second year. You were impressive for a person fencing for the first time. – Ciel felt that if he were a girl, Claude might have kissed his hand. For the first time he was thankful for his gender.

Ciel put on his artistic grin and thanked Claude, who left giving only a glance to Sebastian.

- Do you know him? – Ciel addressed Sebastian.

- Yes I do, we're in the same lectures. – Calmly replied the crimson-eyed male as he was heading towards the changing room.

Ciel followed him not wishing to be left behind.

After the training Ciel crashed on his bed absolutely exhausted. How could he have known that it would be so tiresome?! His eyelids were heavy and he fought hard with the desire to get wrapped in his duvet and give in to the sweet sleep. His mind however was very active, and was looking back at all the exciting things that happened that morning. The most notable episode Ciel's brain presented to his scrutiny was the changing room after the training.

_Sebastian's locker coincidentally turned out to be close to Ciel's. When did he manage to stuff his clothes in there, wondered Ciel._

- _So what are your plans after this? – Smooth and sensual voice of Sebastian touched Ciel's ears. He looked up to see the older male take off all of his upper clothing, revealing his bare flawless white chest. Toned enough, but not bulky in the least, his body looked like a carved statue of a perfect representation of a male body. Clearly outlined muscles of his arms, long neck, his chest and back, contracting and stretching, worked in a perfect motion to neatly fold his fencing gear. _

_While Ciel was busy taking in the scene in front of him, also in a slow zombie-motion removing his own clothing, Sebastian got tired of waiting for the boy's response and faced him:_

- _Ciel, I think I may accept your actions as a compliment but you could at least do it less openly. – His face and tone showed that he was clearly amused._

_Ciel got out of his trance and muttered a half-hearted rejection of the obvious fact. He hurried with his clothing and when he tried to hand back the gear he had borrowed his eyes trailed off to a more enchanting view, as Sebastian had just finished undressing himself and had nothing on him but black boxers. Jeez, does everything he wears have to be black, exclaimed his mind, but Ciel himself paid no attention to the colour of the boxers at that moment. His cheeks turned pink as his not-so-innocent imagination began exploring scenarios involving the protuberance on Sebastian's crotch. All he cared about Sebastian's boxers was the fact that they gave a nice idea to Ciel of the proud manhood beneath them. This time he didn't have to face the embarrassment of his indecent behaviour, as something else happened behind Sebastian which took the said man's attention._

- _Undertaker, why not have some decency? – Ciel heard Sebastian's words and forced himself to avert his gaze from his previous target and focus on what Sebastian was looking at._

_In the corridor among the lockers walked proudly jaunty Undertaker, with his hair down, his fringe covering his bright green eyes, with his naughty grin plastered on his lips. However, the said decency that he lacked lay in his cock shamelessly exposed to the whole audience in the changing room, freely dangling between his thighs as he was heading to the showers. His towel was however dangling misplaced around his neck. Behind him, with his towel wrapped around his waist, heavily sighed and walked a man with the same bright green eyes as the Undertaker's. After those two marched their way to the shower, to be exact only Undertaker marched, while Will was busy pretending he didn't know the white-haired man, Sebastian put his towel around his waist and removed his underwear and gave horrified Ciel a confident smile:_

- _He's always like that; they're coming from a hockey practice. – And with that he made his way to the shower cabins._

I should stay away from that gleeful guy, thought Ciel lying in his bed. Ciel had wanted to see Sebastian after his shower, however, because his own shower decided to piss him off by not warming up for several minutes he had to finish with it late, and he had already heard Sebastian's deep voice say bye to his buddies and to Ciel too. 'I'll catch you, dark butterfly' was Ciel's last thought before he gave in to his exhaustion and fell asleep.

The following week was rather boring in Ciel's view. Well, what did you expect from a university life, he thought to himself. His neighbours had their fresher parties to go to every night of that week, but Ciel wasn't interested. What's so entertaining about getting plastered and dancing your ass off in an illusion of being happy, thought Ciel and brushed the idea out of his mind as worthless of his consideration. He saw Sebastian with his gang couple of times but they've exchanged nothing more than greetings and chats about their lectures. Ciel knew though, that it was up to him to get closer to the man; for example, he could easily go to the said man's room and pretend that he didn't understand something and needed help. In reality, of course, he didn't need help with anything, as he understood everything they were covering easily and he even cursed himself for being such a smartass. Then why am I not approaching him, even if I do it doesn't mean anything bad, after all, he interests me as a person and I could at least be friends with him, mused Ciel. Well, maybe next week, decided the blue-eyed boy as he entered his room after his last late lecture on Friday, tired and in need for rest, determined to read his texts during the weekend. However, he was not the only person to enter the room that evening. His door softly clicked behind him and Ciel sharply turned around to see who it was that dared to disturb him without even knocking for the sake of decency.

Before the door, firmly stood a slim figure, his head slightly inclined down, his eyes shielded by his golden hair-strands, clutching a dark plastic bag with something in it. The young man was wearing a purple coat stretching up until his knees, his image resumed by his white smooth bare legs sticking out from beneath the coat, having his joggers on. He didn't speak, but kept staring at the floor as if expecting Ciel to say something first.

- What are you doing here, Alois? – Finally questioned Ciel as he took in the picture before his door.

- We have something to discuss, Phantomhive. – came out Alois's unusually husky voice as he lifted his head to flash a wicked grin in Ciel's direction.

* * *

**I know, I know - I've rated this thing M and nothing as such has come up yet, is what you're thinking; but believe me this is necessary for the storyline. Anyway, reviews are appreciated! xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry for taking this long with this chapter! Gomenasai! Hope you still remember what happened in the last chapter, here is a tiny reminder: Ciel occasionally sees Sebastian, but doesn't get to talk to him properly, while the little devil Alois sneaks into our protagonist's room and... What a shitty reminder! Ah, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own neither Kuroshitsuji nor its characters!**

* * *

The look on Alois's face terrified Ciel a lot, but he never showed it on his face as he has long learned how to keep his emotions behind the veil of impassiveness. But the bright flame in the blonde's crystal-blue eyes, his perfect white fangs giving off the effect of a hungry wolf, ready to attack the moment Ciel averts his attention, and especially the bag which Alois was clenching in his hand did make Ciel widen his eyes. Indeed, even the boy's breathing emanated a taste of rare danger.

"Alois, whatever it is, can we talk tomorrow? I'm very tired," tried Ciel keeping his tone wary. He was not afraid, no, he would never be, but something was clearly wrong with his self-proclaimed friend.

"I can see," said Alois with a little more rational look and fixed his gaze on Ciel's bag which he was holding in his hand. Ciel also looked at his own bag, reflectively following Alois's actions and realised. _No, no, a mistake, Phantomhive look up, _screamed Ciel's mind, but before he could react as he was instructed he felt a sense of dizziness and his mind and consciousness no longer responded to him.

* * *

_What the fuck happened? I need to see where I am, I need to wipe my eyes... _Ciel instinctively tried lifting his right hand up to his face to clear his vision, and block the annoying light that was trespassing even through his closed lids and stretching deep into his mind, but to his surprise his hand could not complete the task it was assigned. It clearly did respond, but it could not reach his face. He then forcefully opened his eyes and looked around. _Blurred, _though Ciel trying to identify his location. After few moments he recognised the light of his own room, and the furniture - he was in his room, alright. He tried to get up but was instantly paralysed by restraints on his limbs. _What the..._

"You're awake, honey," exclaimed Alois from somewhere behind Ciel.

"Alois, what the fuck do you think you're doing? Untie me now!" tried protesting Ciel, and his voice sounded commanding and would usually make the hearer feel his authority, but not Alois.

"Now, now, love!" chuckled happily Alois from behind Ciel. "I didn't harm you in any way, now did I?"

Ciel did not like the playful tone Alois was using in his honey-sweetened tone. _Just what is he up to, _mused Ciel in the background of his mind.

"Alois, what do you want?" said Ciel, this time holding a very focused and serious tone to his words, even Alois must have felt it.

"Fine, fine, _my friend_!" giggled Alois again, this time seemingly having understood that his victim was expecting an explanation. He stood up, walked gracefully to the chair Ciel was tied to and stood before him. Now that his long coat was removed Ciel could clearly see what the blonde was wearing. The bigger problem for him now was to believe his eyes about what he was seeing. Black shiny military boots with all the laces tied were adorning the long silky legs as the boy stepped confidently on Ciel's carpet, his legs were bare up until his crotch which was, _thankfully _thought Ciel, was covered by a pair of tight black shorts. Ciel did not want to fix his gaze on the bulge sticking out of the shorts' center as he had already learned his lesson about explicitly staring at people's body parts from his fencing session few days ago, and he quickly eyed his _friend _'s upper body and his eyes widened. Alois who was smiling at him sweetly, as if nothing out of place was happening had a black PVC tape around his torso and chest, not being too much of it, the bare smooth skin of the shade of white chocolate was demonstrating itself from beneath the layers of the tape. One of his pink petite nipples could be seen as he rotated his torso so that Ciel could clearly see his front, and to his utter surprise, and even some excitement which he did not yet acknowledge to himself, there was a ring on the said small nipple – a piece of blue shiny jewelry clearly not to be missed from the view as it unmistakably matched Alois' sea-blue eyes. A black officer hat sat firmly upon the golden locks, and the boy's delicate hands were gently holding a black long spanker with a heart shape at the end of it.

Ciel could not calm his expression as he did not like where this was going. He tried again, more determined this time, to free himself, get out of this chair and send Alois out of his room, but now that his head felt much clearer he realized that his hands and his feet were very tightly taped to the metal chair. Now his mind started panicking. _Duct tape? Is this idiot serious? _His started squirming in his chair, twisting his wrists and feet while Alois was watching him with a pleased smile. Ciel could not free himself and instead all he was doing was banging his body on the chair, and he understood that.

"Alois, you fucker, free me now! You think this is funny?!" shouted Ciel as the real fury started fogging his eyes. To that Alois only yawned and looked to the side.

"Ciel, enough of your resistance! Let's say, I quite like that, given the situation we're both in, but for each of your act of resistance you will get punished." Alois pronounced the last words with special emphasis and faced his captive.

"What…" managed to say Ciel not believing what he just heard.

"Enough talking," spoke the blonde and quickly stepped close to the chair. Ciel instinctively tried to back away but was stopped by the wall of his room as he was captured.

"Now Ciel, I'm the commander here, do you get that? Now tell me, who is your commander?" asked Alois with an amused dominance in his tone.

"Fuck you, Al-" Ciel couldn't finish his sentence as the spanker was roughly shoved into his cavern and pushed up until the base of his throat. He gagged as his dark blue eyes filled with tears, and tried to push the thing out of his mouth with his tongue.

"No Ciel, incorrect," was Alois' response as he flashed his crystal white grin. "No, no, don't try to get it out of there! Lick it and I might take it out for you!"

Ciel glared daggers at his 'commander' for several seconds and finally managed to mumble another 'Fuck you!' when his hair was roughly pulled from the back of his head and he had to stare at Alois' eyes from beneath.

"Fuck me, Ciel? Huh?" The officer boy looked amused and mad at the same time as he pulled his toy's hair harder and harder until Ciel's eyes closed and a single tear ran down his rosy cheek. He could feel his hair being pulled out of his skin, the pain was intolerable, if only he had the freedom to move he would kill this arrogant imbecile right there. After swallowing hard he enclosed his smooth pink lips around the spanker and glided the object's stem from beneath with his soft wet tongue. Alois certainly could not see what he did as Ciel had closed his mouth for that purpose, but his hand holding the spanker could feel something smooth getting in touch with the object.

"More, my Ciel!" said the commander as he took in the image of helpless Ciel, licking his stick in order to get away. _As if I'll let you out so easily, _was the thought in blonde's mind.

After having stroked the spanker again and again with his sensitive tongue, the object was taken out of his mouth and his head was free from the painful pull. Alois then traced his captive's neck downwards with the leather object until he reached the hem of Ciel's shirt.

"Now this is a problem, Ciel, isn't it?" he said happily and quickly ripped open the buttons of the garment. For that he received a shocked outcry from Phantomhive, followed by raging curses which didn't seem to affect the commander at the very least as he focused his slightly widened gaze on the firm and sleek surface of the boy's chest and torso. And here was one of the disasters awaiting young Phantomhive.

"Ah, Ciel, did it really take you this short to reach this state?" enquired Alois with a mocking disappointed tone as he traced already aroused nipples on the boy's chest with his fingers, pinching them at times. Ciel never felt so embarrassed; how the hell was he supposed to know that his body would react like this to a harsh treatment? And how in the hell was he able to stop it even if he knew? But warm and soft fingers of his captor felt too good to be ignored and an uncontrolled moan escaped his panting lips. To that Alois smiled without even looking up, and having thrown his spanker on the bed, guided his other hand down to the boy's zipper. The bulge could not be mistaken for anything else, Ciel Phantomhive was aroused, and bastard Alois certainly wasn't helping by harshly pressing his entire palm onto it. Ciel's mind was blurred heavily once again, as he panted and tried hard to shut his moans.

"Say my name, Ciel! Call me your commander! And beg me to do you a favour!" ordered the blonde as he lowered his mouth onto the boy's stomach and started harshly licking and biting the white skin, deliberately leaving marks which wouldn't heal for few days.

"Ahh…ahh…Alois…" managed Ciel.

"Mmm, yes?" calmly asked Alois as he unzipped the boy's pants and was already reaching into his wet underwear.

"Ahh…com…commander…" breathed out Ciel as his knees started shaking in anticipation.

"Yeah?" murmured Alois gently as his lean fingers pulled out the boy's erection from his underwear, squeezed it roughly at the stem, and stuck out his long tongue almost reaching the head of the flesh.

"Ahh…take…take me in…NOW!" cried out Ciel as he could no longer bear with such torture.

Alois' victorious smirk stretched out on his face as he heard the faint click of the door knob and heard familiar steps enter the room. He slowly turned his head towards the guest, not letting out Ciel's desperate erection from his grasp as his smirk still remained where it belonged.

Ciel couldn't understand why even after his compliance with his commander's order, his cock wasn't feeling the needed hot blaze around it.

"Alois?" Ciel managed to mutter as he noticed his captor's gaze being focused somewhere else. He eyed the spot carefully and upon recognition of a familiar face, froze in his seat.

"…Sebastian?..." he uttered as his eyes widened in shock.

* * *

**Hehe, now guess where the idea of Alois having that piercing came from! No, let's put it this way: guess who got pierced! Anyway, please review and feel free to point out my mistakes! xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry for taking this long! I promise to update much faster from now on. Please leave reviews, praise or criticism, all are appreciated. And big thanks to those who are still sticking with me, love you! xxx**

* * *

Indeed, before the door stood a tall elegant figure of Sebastian. His long fingers were grasping the doorknob and did not move. To be precise his whole body was motionless as his eyes were taking in the scene before him. _Ciel tied to a chair with his erect cock in…what was his name again?_ thought the male. The entire room went dead silent; Ciel was staring at the door in disbelief while his cheeks were starting to take on a red flame. However, the expression on Alois's face was far from shock or disappointment; his pink lips were curled up in a snicker. Returning to his senses, Sebastian gave that sweet smile of his, which easily found its place to his graceful features:

"My apologies, seems like I have foolishly interrupted something important. Please continue." And with that he left the room swiftly, delicately shutting the door behind him.

Ciel couldn't believe what had just happened, his penis was still erect but he no longer seemed to care. His shocked gaze turned towards Alois who was standing up from his position in front of Ciel's lap.

"Well, my work here is done!" said cheerily Alois as he was wiping his hand which was seconds ago holding Ciel's manhood.

"What? What work? Alois!" attempted Ciel, after he had regained his composure to a certain extent.

Ciel did not receive an answer to his question, as Alois simply ignored him, put on his coat, threw his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the room with a carefree grin not even bothering to shut the door behind him. The only things that followed the blonde were curses and shouts of Phantomhive to release him and explain what had just happened. Ciel could hear the blonde's confident steps down the corridor until they disappeared and it became completely silent. He felt his anger slowly boil inside of him, shame was flowing in his veins now; he would slaughter that blue eyed man-slut. _How dare he shame me like this? Little fucker, you don't know who you messed with! _His own enraged voice was echoing in his head, while he was desperately trying to free himself from that chair. That was until the moment Sebastian's surprised face flashed in his mind and he fell silent. _Is it not different from all the instances I had before? _ His pained memory was referring him to people from his past, all the people who left him alone despite his young age. His parents, his friends, even his supposedly faithful servants took off with a share of his parents' fortune while Ciel was still a child and could not possibly have stopped them. The only person left by his side was his aunt, to her, and to her only, did he vow silently almost every day since he understood what had happened, that he would become much more powerful and influential than his father and crush the weak beneath his feet. He never let anybody else inside his heart since that day, only his aunt, and here, now, he had let Sebastian in. And Sebastian left.

He sighed at his own depressive thoughts and looked up at the wall in front of him with much calmer expression. _Whatever, just whatever, _he concluded his thoughts. His erect member still remained, but he no longer cared about it and chose to view it as a temporary nuisance of which he would take care in the shower. At that moment someone knocked on his open door. He looked at that direction and his eyes widened. He barely suppressed a scream when he saw a tall creature standing at his door, his face being a bare grinning skull with long bangs of white hair dangling at his sides. The creature was wearing all black and leaning on his wall. Only after blinking couple of times, Ciel recognized the mischievous Undertaker, who he thought was some sort of ghost sneaking up on him – the thought of which he found ridiculous afterwards.

"What do you want Undertaker, and what is that stupid Halloween paint on your cheeky face?" said Ciel with a smirk, trying to remain confident and unashamed of revealing his nude body to the guy.

"Oooh, I was just passing by when I heard a squeaky voice cursing and demanding to be untied" smoothly uttered Undertaker, with never-faltering snicker of his – a sight which greatly disturbed Ciel because of the fresh face-paint.

"And so that you know, dear Ciel, this isn't a Halloween paint. It's my corpse paint, which I wear every Friday" explained Undertaker, the information which Ciel did not really need despite his earlier question which he asked in order to appear confident.

"Uh, and why do you wear it every Friday?" asked Ciel unsure of whether he was trying to be casual or if he indeed was curious.

"Do you wish to know why I wear my corpse paint on Fridays or do you want me to untie you?" giggled Undertaker at Ciel's obvious confusion of his priorities.

An irritated vein popped on young Ciel's forehead.

"Whatever, now untie me!" he exclaimed with a tired annoyance. Undertaker did not tease him any longer and did as he was told, his eyes remaining hidden under his long fringe, which made Ciel wonder whether that gave the weird guy a good opportunity to look at things without other people's knowledge, in this case, Ciel's dick. No, not that he was trying to flatter himself, even though he knew his body was attractive to the eye, but that unfaltering smile on Undertaker's features always made him wary. When the man was done, he traced one of his long nails along Ciel's jaw and smiled even more, which Ciel didn't think was possible.

"Have a good night, little Lord" mockingly exclaimed the man and started walking to the door.

"Aren't you going to ask me what happened?" asked Ciel putting on his pants.

"That's none of my business, dear Ciel" said Undertaker, waving his skinny white hand and closing the door behind him.

Everything became quite again, and Ciel sighed. _What a weird guy, _he thought.

"And what a stupid day…" he mumbled as he grabbed his towel and headed for the shower room.

* * *

That night Sebastian went to sleep and only his carefree cat could have noticed his owner's lips curling into a devilish smile before his eyelids fell.

* * *

The next morning was absolutely beautiful. Crystal white snow was still on all the surfaces, the Sun finally decided to show itself on this frosty Saturday morning, and the campus warmed up a little bit. Everyone woke up to the sweet sounds of birds, singing early mornings to drive away the passive drowsiness of the students. Especially cheerful this morning was Alois Trancy, who upon wiping his aqua blue eyes, looked outside his window, drank a glass of water, grabbed his jacket, a cigarette and hurried outside. He opened the door of his block and inhaled joyously. As he stepped outside, his leather boots softly crushed the snow beneath them and he lit his cigarette.

What a wonderful evening he had. Well yes, his little naughty game with that postgraduate student Claude was ruined, because the damn specs got himself close to Alois only to get closer to that Phantomhive, but Alois got his revenge. Thing is, it was apparent to almost everyone what was boiling between Ciel and Sebastian, so all Alois needed to do was to add little toxic fumes into it. And he did just that last night; oh he loved Ciel's begging face, his eyes fogged with nothing other than lust. And oh, seeing Michaelis' face was no less exciting for Mr. Trancy. He certainly did his job well, and now that proud Phantomhive wouldn't have the guts to show himself anywhere near Sebastian or his friends. _You take mine, Ciel, then I take yours, _mused to himself Alois happily dragging on his cigarette. His eyes were focused on the beautiful scenery before him, this certainly was a wonderful morning, and he might have even felt happy right now. As he was musing over this possibility, his eyes started spotting a silhouette walking towards him. _Who could be up on a Saturday morning, _wondered Alois. The stranger kept walking steadily. _Damn, I left my contacts in my ro- _

_POW!_

Alois suddenly found himself on the ground, completely dazzled and in a few seconds he started feeling a sharp pain in his nose. It started burning, and he saw red dots forming on the snow beneath him. His head was throbbing as he very slowly started regaining clarity. Holding his nose and cursing under his breath he looked at the door and caught his attacker stopping before entering the building, and was mortified by a single fierce blue eye glaring at him for few seconds then disappearing. Alois cursed again, and picked up some snow to put on his nose, staggered to the door panting and was not seen by anyone for the rest of the day.

Ciel stormed into his room and shut the door behind him. He took a deep breath and slowly calmed himself down. He was never a fighting type. Surely, he always had enough bravery to confront his enemies face to face, but normally he never had to do that. Children at his school were smart enough to know not to mess with Phantomhive, and the ones who were not smart enough, were dealt with by Ciel's servants. Besides, his deceased mother never wished for Ciel to employ violence in his methods, and always told him to use his mind to overcome difficulties. He had been doing just that, until today. Today was different because Alois dared to mess with him like nobody did, and that was absolutely unforgivable. No, Ciel went and punched him in the face because that was what the blonde deserved. At this Ciel promised this was the first and the last time he was going to use violence. He sighed and decided to get some work done when he was stopped by a knock on his door. He held his breath. _Brave enough, huh, Alois, _he thought and opened the door putting on his stern face. His face turned into a genuine surprise when he was confronted by a tall and built figure of calmly smirking Sebastian, who was wearing his crystal white fencing outfit, except for the mask. Ciel's face relaxed as he took in the man's appearance. His slightly tilted head gave way for his raven black silky locks to smoothly fall on the side of his face, some of them even reaching out to lie on his defined lean neck. The man's hands were in his black leather jacket's pockets which he was wearing upon his form-fitting fence jacket. Ciel had to admit, black leather looked very attractive on this man. But when it came to Sebastian's face, today his eyes seemed to be blazing with an unknown fire, making his irises much brighter, creating a glowing pinkish tone to it.

"Up for some sparring?" asked Sebastian with a genial voice but for some reason Ciel felt nothing but a cold shiver run down his spine when the words reached his ears. Ciel pondered on this for a few seconds, yesterday's images flashing in his mind simultaneously.

"Sure."


End file.
